The Lost Brother
by DecepticonGirl6
Summary: When Frenzy is fatally injured in battle, what will happen to Rumble? Rumble's life will change forever, and it will seem as if he has lost everything. Short, but sad G1 fic.


_The Lost Brother_

"**FRENZY!** Frenzy! WAKE UP!!!" Rumble pounded his fists on his brother's lifeless chest. "**WAKE THE SLAG UP**!"

Frenzy's optics flickered to life. "R-Rumble…?"

Rumble smiled. "You're okay!" He gently grabbed his brother in his arms. "Let's get you to Soundwave!"

Frenzy stared up at him, his limbs dangling, optics flickering, and energon dripping from his mouth and wounds. "Bru-ther…" He twitched with obvious pain. "I do-don't k-know if I'll make it…"

Rumble stared at his brother in shock. "**WHAT**!? You never give up!" He began to shake. "You sound like a slagging **AUTOBOT!"**

Frenzy looked up at him. "Do not…" His voice trailed off. Rumble knew not to waste anymore time and ran for his creator.

--------------------------------

"**SOUNDWAVE! FRENZY NEEDS YOU**!" Rumble screamed. Soundwave turned around to face the small 'con.

"Status?"

Rumble lay Frenzy on the ground. "The Autobot called Prowl hit him with an acid pellet and then his partner, Blustreak, fired on him excessively…" Rumble swore he saw a grim expression cross Soundwave's solemn face.

"Give him to me." Soundwave picked up his creation in his hands.

"His vitals are extremely low." He glared at Rumble. "We must get him back to base."

"Ravage, Laserbeak, Ratbat, eject. Operation: Reconnaissance; get damaged Frenzy to base." The three other casseticons transformed and leapt from Soundwave's chest.

_'Rumble, what happened to him?!'_ Ravage snarled in a sad voice.

_'The Autobots?'_ Laserbeak inquired.

"Yeah, it was those Autobot numb nodes, let's just get him to base."

_'Is bru-ther gonna be okay?'_ Ratbat cried.

"Yeah, Squeaky, he'll make it…"

--------------

All the casseticons crept through the shadows, concealed from the sight of the filthy Autobots. Frenzy was sprawled across Ravage's back, in a deep stasis. All of his siblings stared at him with worry and dread, especially Rumble.

Then, out of nowhere, a slight drizzle of misty rain began to fall. It became stronger though, pounding against the casseticons' metal. It seemed to make the moment more dramatic.

"I… won't make it…" Frenzy finally awoke.

"What do ya mean!?" Rumble cried.

"L-look at my spark…" Frenzy gasped, opening the doors to his spark chamber. Sure enough, his spark was growing smaller and smaller, pulsing slower, and dulling in color.

"No…" Rumble bowed his head, the rain pattering his blue back. "No…"

_'He's dying. He won't…can't make it…'_ Ravage said solemnly.

Laserbeak lowered her head in respect. Ratbat sat on the ground, a sad expression on his face. Ravage gently lowered his sibling onto the wet ground, letting out a low growl of sadness and disbelief.

"I know I'm a con, but…" Frenzy began his last words. "I always loved you guys. Tell Soundwave I loved him too."

The casseticons bowed their heads. Rumble knealt down to his brother and best friend, preparing to bid him the last good bye.

------------------------

"Hey, Rumble?" Frenzy mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna miss you a lot."

Rumble choked, his voice and body quivering. "I'll miss you too bro."

Frenzy smiled. "At least I'll go knowing that somebody cared for me. That I wasn't just another disposable soldier."

Rumble shook with fear. "I-I can't lose you! **I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!!!!!" **He wailed.

"Hey, I'll still be with you…" Frenzy grinned. He reached out with a feeble servo and tapped Rumble's chest. "Every time you pull a prank, I'll be right there, laughing with you."

He grasped Rumble's hand. "I-I love you!" Energon tears seeped through both of the brothers' optics.

"I love you too."

" Goodbye…"

"Goodbye." Frenzy smiled. "Don't ever forget me."

"I never will forget you." Rumble promised. "Never."

"Thanks. I…..love…….you………dear……………..brother….. Farewell……………" Frenzy struggled to gasp the words.

"I love you… Farewell….." Rumble cried out with anguish.

------------------------------

Frenzy's optics dimmed and he lay sprawled in the wet grass limply. His body color slowly turned into a shade of wilted, dark black. He was dead. Rumble shuddered in fear. He was gone. Really, truly gone. Forever.

_'He was my best friend, my partner in crime. I could always trust him with anything. We were inseparable, the unstoppable team, the greatest team to cross Earth or Cybertron. Lord Primus help the Autobot that crossed our paths. And I know we'll always be there for each other. Even though he's gone… That's what brothers are for, after all.'_ Rumble thought, his body shuddering with sorrow. He stood there in the rain, feeling as if he had lost everything.

"Frenzy…" He picked his fallen brother in his arms.

"I always loved you. I shall never forget you." He stared into the lifeless optics.

"And you shall be avenged." He whispered to the wind as he walked with his siblings to report the spy's sudden departure.

-------------------------

A dark and malicious expression crept across Rumble's face as the winds howled and the rain washed the mud from his metal feet. "Yes, you shall be avenged, dear brother…"

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**I know this is short, but is it good? I had this as a dream and had to write it. I almost cried. Should there be a sequel about vengance? Please R&R. NO FLAMES!!!! **


End file.
